


Matches

by Little_Plants_Love



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fire, Multi, Pyromaniac Wallace, dadmitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plants_Love/pseuds/Little_Plants_Love
Summary: Wallace is a pyromaniac. Hubert almost learnt this the hard way.
Relationships: Hubert Galeforce/Dmitri Johannes Petrov
Kudos: 7





	Matches

Dmitri cursed loudly in his mother tongue as he skidded around the corner, nearly face planting from how quickly he turned. Hubert was only a few steps behind him, his confusion contrasting Dmitri’s panicked, hurried state.

“What’s so wrong about getting him to light the firepla-” Hubert cut himself off when he barreled through the doorway to the living room, stopping in his tracks with wide eyes at the sight of Dmitri wrestling with Wallace in the middle of the room- the couch having been set ablaze, along with the fireplace. 

“Hubert! Fire!” Dmitri’s loud shout snapped Hubert out of his momentary trance and he ran for the fire extinguisher, managing to put out the flames licking at the couch before they could spread any further. He pulled the front of his shirt over his face and the smoke hit him, coughing as he helped Dmitri pull a loudly protesting Wallace out of the house. 

“Hubert, this is why I specifically said not to give him matches.” Dmitri huffed once he was able to let the much younger man go, glaring into Wallace’s apologetic smile and merely receiving a small shrug in return.

“It would’ve been nice to know that you meant any way to start a fire, not just matches.” Hubert sighed in response, already debating if his decision to stay at the vacation home with his husband and Wallace was any better than having to deal with Charles in a store.

"Hey, at least it was just the couch this time!" Wallace offered half-heartedly, earning him an unamused glare from Dmitri and a dumbfounded look from Hubert.


End file.
